Unbeatable Love
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: Yukimura bothers Kamio Shonan-ai/Yaoi. YukimuraxKamio one of my very random crack parings.


Yukimura hummed as he looked over his newly made painting, going over every small or big detail to see if he had missed any sort of spot. The blue haired boy sat there for about twenty minutes off in his own little world before a very soft, quiet groan emerged from behind him breaking him out of his dazed state.

He looked back and gave a small smile when he saw a certain red-haired Fudomine speedster sprawled out on his back on Yukimura's bed. The Rikkai Captain knew the boy desperately wanted to talk or sing or something but he didn't want to break Yukimura out of his thought.

The red-head silently yawned and opened his eyes to look back at Yukimura only to jump since he realized he was being watched, Yukimura chuckled.

"I'll be done in a minute, Akira." The bluenette said; Kamio frowned.

"Just so you know, you said that ten minutes ago and the ten minutes ago before that, but don't worry I'm not rushing you or anything like that, I can wait a few minutes longer." Yukimura smiled beautifully at him.

"I'm sorry if I'm boring you." Yukimura noticed that Kamio tried to stifle a yawn; he then got on all fours and crawled over to a stuffed animal that was lying on the bed and picked it up bringing it to his chest.

"Don't worry…" Yukimura mentally laughed, he knew Kamio wanted to say 'you're not' or something of the sorts but then he would be lying to him.

Yukimura turned back to his painting and continued running his eyes over every color and definite feature there was; he had to make sure his painting was 100 percent perfect, just like himself.

It was then when Yukimura heard yet another small noise come up from behind him, only this time it wasn't a groan. Yukimura turned around to see the other boy fast asleep, the stuffed animal still in his arms.

Yukimura smiled again then finally decided to stand up and go over to him. He sat down softly on the bed and dragged himself over to him before nuzzling into his soft neck.

He began kissing his cheek and sighed in content, there was a small whine before Kamio turned his head so it was buried into the pillow, he did not want to be disturbed right now, but that just gave Yukimura a challenge, and everyone knows that when given a challenge, the captain of Rikkaidai never backs down.

Yukimura pushed his face into an opening and began to molest Kamio with his lips causing him to squirm.

"Nngh stop…. Go away…" Yukimura ignored the tired words and began poking his sides making him smile and give short laughs.

"You're so cute." Yukimura said smiling at the younger boy; Kamio turned over on his back and opened his eyes looking into the blue orbs that were above him.

"Oh now you come over." Akira said sounding a little drunk since he just woke up. Yukimura kissed his eyelid.

"You're starting to drool, love." Kamio blushed and reached back to try and get a Kleenex that was on the small table beside the bed, unfortunately he knocked it off when trying to grab it.

Yukimura pressed his nose into his neck and inhaled causing Kamio's hair to stick up.

"What do you think you're doing weirdo!." Kamio started squirming to try and get away but it was useless, I mean come on, this is Yukimura Seiichi we're talking about.

"But I love you." He said innocently, Kamio shrieked and began trying to climb away only to have his pants pulled down by Yukimura, he screeched and quickly pulled them up.

"PEDOPHILE, HELP! ASSISTANCE!"

"Calm down, it's not anything I haven't seen before." With that Kamio blushed even harder and started kicking making Yukimura let go not wanting to get kicked in his beautiful face and with that chance Kamio escaped. Yukimura sighed, "He's so cute." After sitting there for a second he quickly hopped up and ran down ready to molest the boy all over again since you know, Yukimura Seiichi never accepts defeat.

~END~

**Yay, I finally made a story of one of my Favorite crack parings x3 Yeah YukimuraxKamio is awesome well… that's my opinion I guess, but I do hope you liked it anyway. Lots of Fluff in this lol, yay fluffiness, I'll use it to make more stuffed animals for Kamio ^-^ Thanks for Reading~**


End file.
